


Alpinee Has Logged Off

by iraot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, If You Squint - Freeform, Mild Degradation, Mild Dom/Sub Dynamics, Spanking, filming for later, oral both receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: Bucky has been neglecting his duties to his girlfriend, he shows her how sorry he is.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Alpinee Has Logged Off

He was more than fascinate with the leaps modern technology had taken. Sure, he’d seen it first hand while in Wakanda, but he’d never seen videos games like _this_. First person shooters were alright, but he didn’t really care for them. Not when they so keenly reminded him of a time he was trying to heal from. Bucky couldn’t quite wrap his head around while fighting WWII was so interesting to the youth, it brought back awful memories. It made him think of all the things he’d missed, so he stuck to simple games. Zombie survival, car racing, hell, his girlfriend had even roped him into playing a game called _Slime Rancher._

He’d never admit it, but they were pretty cute.   
  
Bucky was in the middle of a horde night with Sam and Scott. They’d been preparing for the blood moon for a week, and it was going to be something awful. Scott had assured him the utmost zombie blood shed since he’d put the difficulty and zombie spawn rate really high. Their base was pretty much impenetrable, but he knew better than to get cocky. He’d been playing for six hours straight, he’d eaten from his spot, only leaving to go to the bathroom or stretch his back. He never knew he could be so stiff and sore from sitting _so still_. 

  
“Bucky?” he heard his girl’s voice from the doorway, his head jerked up and his eyes widened. There she stood in _nothing_. A cheeky but demure smile playing on her lips, and he instantly felt himself harden. He’d be a fool if he denied her what she so obviously wanted, and he would admit it with no shame - he wanted it to.   
  
His tongue flicked out over his lips, “Shit, sorry guys gotta go.” he said then logged out without any context. He shut down the machine then at full speed moved towards her. Her shriek of laughter as she attempted to avoid him brought a grin to his face, he wrapped his arms around her - her back to his chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, burying his mouth into the crook of her nec. “Fuck, doll.” he muttered grinding himself into her ass.  
  
“You’ve been neglecting me,” a pout formed on her lips and he almost whined at the sight when she turned to face him. She was slowly moving back towards the bed when she beckoned to him, “You should make it up to me.”   
  
He nodded eagerly as he moved towards her, his lips placed over hers. Gripping her thighs he pulled his mouth from hers tossing her to the center of the bed with ease. A laugh escaping her, a predatory smile curving his features. “I’ll make it up to you, Doll... but you gotta do something for me too.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s how _apologizing_ works, James.” the sound of his name on her tongue, one no one used anymore except her made his semi hard cock strain against his sweats.   
  
Sucking his teeth he bit his bottom lip before speaking, “I’m sure it goes however I want it to, ain’t that right?” he asked as he pulled his shirt off, “I want your mouth on me, and then I’ll make it up to you... get me nice and hard.” He knew she could say no at any time, but the fire lit in her eyes told him she wouldn’t.   
  
Scooting towards where he stood at the edge of the bed she wrapped her hand around his length stroking him slowly before licking the underside. Her eyes on his, just like he’d taught her. Bucky thrived on eye contact, especially when he was watching her do something erotic. Her mouth was hot around him as she took him in, his eyes rolling back and his flesh hand moving to the back of her head. Not pushing it down or controlling the pace but just resting it there.   
  
“Good girl,” he panted softly, his hips rutted forward lightly. “Can you take it all? I know you can, such a fuckin’ slut for my cock.” He growled as she let him push himself into her throat, tears slid over her cheeks as he pulled back. 

“Sorry, baby.” he murmured, his eyes checking her expression for any sign of distress. Bucky didn’t want to her hurt her, that was the last thing he ever wanted. Her trust in him was precious, and he’d do nothing to ruin it or make her fear him.  
  
Shaking her head she wet her lips, “I’m okay,” she spoke softly, her hands resting on his thighs. Dipping back down she sucked the tip of his cock in her mouth, her tongue circling the head. Bucky panted softly thrusting into her mouth again gently, his eyes never leaving the sight before him. Seeing his length disappear into her mouth did things to him he didn’t know if he could admit outloud. He pulled her off him then leaned down capturing her lips with his. His tongue stroking against hers as he motioned for her to lay back on the bed.   
  
“My turn,” he loved the feel of her squirming under him, he was more than eager to taste her on his lips. He settled himself between her thighs, he nipped at them gently before licking a strip up her folds moaning at the taste, her own whimper joining his. Her fingers laced into his freshly trimmed hair guiding hm where she wanted him. Bucky looked up at her, her eyes closed ,and lips parted - he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Forcing her legs apart he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue teasing the bundle of nerves, flicking it before releasing.   
  
Kissing her thighs he moved his metal arm and pressed two fingers into her soaked hole, he grunted seeing her body clench down on the thick digits. “I’ve been ignoring you, doll... I’m so sorry, so tight for me.” he murmured softly, “I need you to tell me who you belong to though, so you don’t forget.”  
  
“You... you I belong to you, Bucky. Please...” she gasped her fingers clutching the bedding under her as she forced herself to keep eye contact with the man between her thighs.  
  
He smirked a little, loving how she responded to his touch - to his words. “Who’s slut are you?”  
  
“Yours... I’m your slut, please Bucky. I need your cock, please,” the beg fell from her lips without prodding on his end, and he knew that she was coming along nicely. Having been a little shy thing when he’d first met her, he knew he could mold her - he loved her, he’d cherish her, but he knew just how deviant his little Doll could be.   
  
Moving up her body, his fingers slowly pumping into her. “That’s right, Doll. You belong to me, the only cock you’ll have inside you, unless I say otherwise, is _mine_. Ain’t that right?”  
  
She nodded her head and he pressed his mouth to hers roughly, biting her lips as he pulled his fingers from her sopping cunt. He settled himself between her thighs pressing himself inside her. He grunted as she squeezed him with ever slow thrust, inching himself inside of her. Pushing her thighs against her chest he pushed the rest of the way in, “Fuck,” he grunted, “Keep squeezing me, doll and I’ll fill you right up...” and he chuckled at the moan that left her, “Forgot you liked that... “  
  
The first thrust was slow, letting them both adjust to the sensations of the other inside/around them. He slowly turned up the pace when he couldn’t take it anymore, watching his cock slide into her - he cursed. “Shit, doll... can I film this? For when I’m away?” he asked as he slowed his pace, seeing her nod her head a shy expression crossing her features, “You sure?”  
  
“I’m sure, Bucky... it’s okay .. just don’t let anyone else see it.” she warned him with a worried expression. He kissed her again reaching to the nightstand to grab his phone. He pulled back and opened the camera - hitting record he slowly began to thrust into her - her moans slightly louder than before his eyes darted to her blissed out expression.   
  
He hummed, “You like my cock, baby? Tell me..” he thrust hard, watching through the screen as her breasts jumped and how her own arousal dripped down her folds.   
  
“Fuck, Bucky, it feels so good.. it’s so big... fills me up so good,” she gasped and he moaned out at the words falling from her lips. His thrusts harder as he glances down at his phone and stopping the cording, tossing the phone to the side he grips her thighs. “Don’t stop... please... I’m so close,” she whines into the room her eyes closed now unable to stand the sensations and he feels emboldened to know he is the one to bring that to her.   
  
He slaps her thigh, “Roll over,” he commands roughly and she whimpers flipping onto her stomach lifting her ass for him. Bucky presses into her immediately without hesitation then force her hips down as he begins to pound into her. The bed is slamming against the wall, her moans are echoing and he feels her walls flutter as her moans stop and she gasps. “Fuck... that's it,” he rasped then let out a long moan as he filled her to the brim with his spend. “Fucking take it,:” he grunted in her ear.   
  
He relaxed then lifted himself off her and pulling out slowly watching his cum leak out of her, he pushes it back in with his fingers. “Lets keep you full, hm?” he murmured and she nodded in agreement. He fell on the bed next to her then brought her into his arms, pressing sweet kisses to her lips as he stroked her back.   
  
“You’re so good to me,” he whispered softly,”don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
  
She smiled softly at him then stroked his cheek, “You’ve done plenty, you’re a good man, James.” she whispered softly kissing him. “And you’re mine as much as I am yours.”  
  
A grin curved his lips, “Damn straight,” he murmured as he sighed in contentment he never thought he’d get to have.


End file.
